1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for quenching coke pushed from coke ovens and more particularly a quenching vessel having water nozzles adjacent the upper portion and a suction device for the quenching vapors adjacent the lower portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in German Pat. No. 573,867, quenching vessels are known. The quenching vessel is filled with incandescent coke and the top portion of the vessel is covered by a hood. The quenching takes place by means of nozzles directed from the top onto the bed of coke, and the quenching vapors are pulled or drawn through the perforated bottom of the quenching vessel. With this known apparatus, all of the quenching water is sprayed on the top layer of the coke bed so that the coke bed contains a large amount of water in the top region of the bed. This arrangement does not provide for uniform quenching of the coke, and a danger exists in the formation of water gas when the steam or vapor formed in the top region of the coke bed is pulled through the adjacent incandescent coke in the lower portion of the bed. There is a need for quenching apparatus that will uniformly quench the incandescent coke and provide a uniform moisture content for the coke.